


Stolen Things

by Del (goddessdel)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/pseuds/Del
Summary: River Song is a thief.





	Stolen Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a short little drabble; then, instead of finishing it, I debated expanding it out for absolutely ages. In the end, I offer it up as the little drabble it meant to be.
> 
> Teen rating for one bad word.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written: 5/25/17-9/22/19

River Song is a thief.

The Doctor has always known that. She steals diamonds and paintings, lipstick and guns. She even stole the TARDIS the first time she properly met him.

Apparently, she's never bothered to stop, either. A fact he's still a bit sore about, if only because the TARDIS clearly only encourages her.

She stole her vortex manipulator - more than once, he suspects. (And he dearly hopes she stole her squareness gun because he doesn't like to imagine what sort of trouble her and Jack could get into together.)

Her entire bloody career is based on thievery - stealing artifacts from civilizations and graves and entombing them in museums or universities. (He still thinks it's cheating, putting her adventures in museums herself. Makes it hard to keep score.)

The worst part is that she drags him right down with her - stealing relics and jewels and they ended up stealing an actual living head, for fuck's sake. And, as for Stevie Wonder, well - he returned him in the end, so that was _technically _just borrowing him.

Not that he minds. They match in this as in everything else: _bespoke_.

She stole his _lives_, before she knew any better. And then she gave him hers instead, a gift he's never felt worthy of. The one time he wanted her to be selfish - but River's not selfish, for all that she's thief, she's the most selfless creature he's ever met. His perfect foil.

She steals _time_ like the Time Lord she is. Like him. Dancing around timelines and through the vortex as though time can never catch her.

She steals all the time with him she can manage, a fact for which he is eternally grateful because he's always scheming and bargaining and begging to steal time with her.

She steals his words and he hers, until their conversations are as entwined with each other as they are.

She steals ships and secrets, stories and hearts and entire civilizations that follow her as their resident deity (which he can hardly blame them for, when he often feels much the same).

She stole _all_ of time and history, once. She stopped the universe at 5:02pm for eternities, until she stole him away with her instead.

He let her steal him gladly and they haven't stopped running since, hand in hand.

Because River Song is a thief. And, once upon a time, she stole his hearts.


End file.
